The present invention relates transmissions of a land motor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a field of friction clutch plates. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of plates in the automatic transmission wet friction clutch pack that are used to transmit a torque from a drive member to a driven member. The present invention accomplishes this by using friction plates and steel plates being in the clutch pack. The steel plate may be splined to the drive member and the friction plate may be splined to the driven member and vice versa. The friction and steel plates are stacked on top of each other; alternatively placing steel and then a friction plate until there is a clutch pack. This arrangement operates using hydraulic fluid and hydraulic principles. When the clutch pack is applied to the steel plates and the friction plates will rotate at the same speed. When the clutch pack is released, the friction plates and the steel plates are not hydraulically linked and steel plates may rotate, while the friction plates are stationary.
There are several known for wet friction clutch pack. However, the conventionally known apparatuses lack the purpose that the present invention so readily provides. Furthermore, the prior art does not achieve the same results as the present invention does. The following is a discussion of such prior art and the reasons for the lack of complacency with the parameters that the present invention has.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,904 to Ahlen teaches a multiple disc clutch. This prior art is particularly suitable for use in a driveline between an engine and a synchromesh gear in vehicular transmission. A multiple disc clutch in accordance with this particular prior art may be termed as xe2x80x9chalf-wetxe2x80x9d clutch. This prior art comprises a multiple clutch disc having first and a second sets of interleaved and axially moveable clutch discs, restraining means for restraining at least the axial movement of each disc of the first set of discs, the restraining means comprising a number of first and second sets of stop members serving to limit the axial position of the first set of discs, when in disengaged position, in one axial direction and the second stop members serving to limit the axial position of the first set of discs, when in the disengaged position, in the opposite axial direction, thereby defining spaces for each second disc between two succeeding first discs, and means for axially displacing the discs of the first set to establish engagement thereof with the second set of discs. The present invention is used in automatic transmission of a land motor vehicle. The present invention comprises friction and steel plates being stacked upon each other, this is performed repeatedly until there is a formation of a clutch pack. A proper operation of the present invention is dependent on the presence of a hydraulic fluid or an application of methods involving hydraulic principles. The present invention operates at compression-release sequence, wherein when the clutch pack is released the friction plates and the steel plates are not hydraulically linked and steel plates may rotate, while the friction plates are stationary. An important feature of the present invention facilitates a rapid release of the plates, when the clutch pack is disengaged. This feature comprises rubber inserts that are 0.004xe2x80x3 thicker than the mating friction plates. These rubber inserts are installed onto the steel splines. The rubber inserts push the steel plates away from the friction plates when hydraulic pressure is released from the clutch pack. Furthermore, when the hydraulic pressure is applied to the clutch pack, rubber inserts compress and do not interfere with a normal operation of the clutch pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,306 to Hartz teaches a plate separator. This particular prior art is a plate separator for a multi-plate clutch. It includes a circular spine and integral bifurcations extending in opposite directions from the spine. The plate separator is disposed in an annulus defined by a pair of outer friction plates and an interposed inner friction plate. When the outer friction plates clamp the inner friction plate, the bifurcations flex at their junctures with the spine. When the inner friction plate is released, the bifurcations un-flex to separate the outer plates from the inner plate. The present invention differs from this prior art in structure and its function. The present invention is a clutch pack comprising a multitude of friction and steel plates operating under hydraulic principles or with an assistance of a hydraulic fluid. When the clutch pack is applied, the steel plates and the friction plats rotate at the same speed. However, when the clutch pack is released the friction plates and the steel plates are not hydraulically linked and steel plates may rotate, while the friction plates are stationary. The present invention further comprises rubber inserts that are 0.004xe2x80x3 thicker than the mating plates and these rubber inserts are installed onto the steel splines. The rubber inserts push away the steel plates from the friction plates when the hydraulic pressure is released from the clutch pack. When the hydraulic pressure is applied to the clutch pack, rubber inserts compress and do not interfere with the operation of the clutch pack.
The discussed prior art presents a formidable database of information. However, this prior art does not attempt to solve the problems that the present invention is designed to answer. The present invention is a unique variation.
It should be clear to one skilled in the art, that the above discussed prior art is used for the purposes of illustration and should not be construed as limiting in any way, except for the prior art elements claimed in the above patents.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack comprising steel plates and friction plates being stacked upon each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack that operates using hydraulic fluid or any other hydraulic principles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack that when applied its steel plates and friction plates rotate at the same speed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack that when released its steel plates rotate while its friction plates remain stationary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack that comprise rubber inserts placed on the clutch pack""s steel splines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a friction clutch pack that comprises rubber inserts that are 0.004xe2x80x3 thicker than the mating friction plates.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the present invention""s elements. It should, however, be noted that the present invention is not limited to the embodiments disclosed therein. It is understood that the claims that are follow the description cover a variety of embodiments not necessarily disclosed in the present application.